disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тип-топный танец
Тип-топный танец-песня, связанная с танцем Микки и друзья делает в конце каждого эпизода "Клуб Микки Мауса". У каждого персонажа есть разные танцевальные движения, которые они делают в песне. Это выполняется They Might Be Giants. Это вторит первым произнесенным Микки словам в1929 коротком "ребенок Карнивала". Расширенные версии песни были выпущены по крайней мере на двух разных альбомах: "Playhouse Disney: Music Play Date" и "Disney Junior DJ Shuffle". Версия на "Playhouse Disney:Music Play Date" работает 2:27, в то время как она была сокращена до 1: 43 для версии "DJ Shuffle". Песня получит реинтродукцию 2019 года в сезоне 3 Микки и весёлые гонки,теперь переименован в Микки Маус Смешанные Приключения. Текст Песни |-|Оригинальная Версия= They Might Be Giants: Тип-топ! Synthetic voice: Тип-топ! They Might Be Giants: Тип-топ! They Might Be Giants и Микки Маус: Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ Мы удальцы и молодцы They Might Be Giants: И ясно всем,что нет проблем Тип-топ тип-топ тип тип тибити топ Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ They Might Be Giants: Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ They Might Be Giants: Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ Нам везёт успех этот новый день Плясать и прыгать нам не лень Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ They Might Be Giants и Микки Маус: Тип-топ тип-топ тип тибити топ Вот наш торжественный уход Большой привет вам Микки шлёт Микки: То есть Я! They Might Be Giants: Ведь мышиный клууб ваас ждёёт Микки: Я не прощаюсь! (Сезон 1) Пока,Спасибо что заглянули (Сезон 2-5) |-|Версия 2019 = They Might Be Giants: (spoken) Surprise! They Might Be Giants: Hot dog! Hot dog! They Might Be Giants and Mickey Mouse: Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety dog It's something great, it's worth waiting for They Might Be Giants: Stay calm, sit tight, wait just until It's dance break time at Hot Dog Hills! Get up! (Get up!) And reach for the sky! Jump up! (Jump up!) And jump up on the couch! Who's talkin' in the funny voice? (Talkin' in the funny voice) Right now! (Right now!) Everyone is family, and we love to play! But how big is our business? Each and every da-ay! I get up to dance around with my friends I get up to dance around with my friends I get up to dance around with my friends They Might Be Giants: Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety dog It's a brand-new day, what you waitin' for? Get up, stretch out, stomp on the floor Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety dog Интересные факты *Танцуя Тип-топный танец, персонажи имеют уникальные танцевальные движения: **Микки раскачивается взад и вперед, раскачивая руками и ногами. **Танец Минни похож на танец Микки, за исключением того, что она размахивает руками, пиная пятки. **Гуфи хлопает руками, как птица, сидя на корточках и вытягивая ноги. Пит имитирует этот танец всякий раз, когда он присоединяется к Тип-топному танцу **Плуто приседает вверх и вниз, наклоняясь из стороны в сторону. **Дональд размахивает руками взад и вперед, подпрыгивая на ногах. **Дейзи раскачивает руками из стороны в сторону и наклоняется в противоположную сторону.. **Кларабель опускает руки на место, как пингвин, и тихо марширует на месте. Она также имитирует танец Гуфи время от времени. **В некоторых эпизодах повторяющиеся персонажи шоу также присоединятся к таким, как Пит, Кларабель, Людвиг фон Дрейк, Мортимер Маус, Чип и Дейл и Тудлс (который постоянно присоединяется к банде в танце в сезоне 4 и далее и уходит с ними после того, как он вылетает из Маусделатель). *Танец упоминается как Маускатанец в сезоне 1,Тип-топный для остальной части шоу и танец Ням-Блатц (марсианское слово для Тип-топа) для эпизодов, установленных на Марс. *Во время перерыва в сезоне 1 Микки дал бы краткий обзор Маусструментов, используемых в эпизоде. От сезона 2 до сезона 4 главный герой эпизода поблагодарил бы зрителя. *В сезоне 1 персонажи делают позу, а затем делают свои танцы (это танцы на заключительную тему), когда титры катятся, что делает его последним из празднования. За ним следуют логотипы Wdta/Узнавайка Disney. en:The Hot Dog Song